


Empathy

by Alessandro_R2



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandro_R2/pseuds/Alessandro_R2
Summary: 米迦勒的心中总是充满了怨恨与愤懑，他希望自己的哥哥能够理解他的痛苦。但路西法总是受人瞩目，他的身边永远有众人为他着迷，他的眼中有过很多人的身影，除了一直生活在路西法阴影下的他。当米迦勒又一次打算给他的兄弟添些麻烦，好让他赢得路西法的注意而来到洛杉矶时，他第一次感受到了路西法的愤怒和正视。这时候，他突然发现自己的好胜心似乎有些变质......
Relationships: Michael/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Empathy

“听着，米迦勒，看着我。”

怒火在路西法的咽喉处燃烧，他的怒吼低沉而沙哑地朝着米迦勒传去，甚至连该死的魔鬼脸都几欲显现。他几乎控制不住自己的手掌，收紧的手指几乎要将这个可恨的双胞胎弟弟扼死。但他忍住了。无论他的愤怒如何叫嚣，都不代表他会又一次亲手杀死自己的兄弟。但他必须要好好地警告这个向来阴郁、神经质的可怜虫，让他知道警探绝不是他应该染指的人类。

“答应我，再也不要去伤害警探，别想着伤害她！”  
“哈、哈哈，哥哥，现在你似乎足够愤怒到想要撕碎我了？不，你不是在愤怒-哈，你是在恐惧。你害怕我杀了那个人类。哦，爸爸的萨缪尔也会害怕吗？”  
“闭嘴，别说那个名字，米迦勒！我不是在害怕！”

米迦勒能够清晰地感受到脖子上几乎令他窒息的力道和他掌心的微汗，他能够看到路西法脸上的每一个毛孔、每一滴汗水和散发的每一丝恐惧。路西法在恐惧。在银城的日子里，他总是凭借着自己的喜好做任何自己喜爱的事，那些疯狂的事。路西法从来没有什么共情能力，他也不需要共情。在路西法眼里似乎所有人都只是欲望的实体，他玩弄着所有人包括他的双胞胎弟弟，他只会记住一些低俗的玩笑。愤怒？常有。但恐惧？这才有意思。

“你知道我能知道恐惧。哈-兄弟，你现在身上满是恐惧的芳香。你知道我其实不在意那个人类，如果我想杀了她只需要说对任何一个基督徒开个翅膀、说句话，对吧？”  
“那你到底在打什么该死的算盘？”  
“所以，哥哥，你想在全世界基督徒的手里保下这个姑娘对吧？那你为什么不问问我的欲望呢？”

米迦勒感到握在他脖颈上的手掌出现了些许松动，他看到路西法眼中的疑惑和犹豫。路西法不能在人间待上太久，他还得对付那些叛逆期的小恶魔们，他不可能永远都在克洛伊的身边保护她，而世界上的基督徒？数不胜数。他不敢赌博，他不敢拿这个女人的性命豪赌一把，所以他会妥协的。

是的，他会。

“好吧，那么，只要我问了你就会放过她，对吧？”  
“没错，只要你达成我的欲望。好好想想吧，哥哥。你不会让我失望的。”  
“好吧，我答应你，这是我们的魔鬼交易。现在，告诉我，你真正的欲望是什么？”

米迦勒看着路西法和他如出一辙的眼睛，不自觉地陷入的茫然，他想把自己内心深处最渴望的事告诉他，如他一直以来计划的那样，让路西法听见他心中的欲望。让路西法正视他，让他能完全得占有路西法的身体。

“我想......我想让你正视我，我想完全得占有你。”  
“哈-这可有些吓到我了，兄弟。这不难，如果你只是想做些夜晚干的事，何必表现得那么委婉。”  
“不，不仅仅是上床！我要的是你正视我！我，米迦勒，是个大天使，还是你的弟弟！而不是什么你可以肆意玩弄戏耍的对象！”

路西法看着面前神经质的弟弟，有些烦躁地松开了他的脖子，该死的，他从没想到米迦勒的欲望会让他这样疯狂。他原先以为米迦勒做出的一切事都是因为双胞胎间的竞争，谁能想到这个充满了好胜心的弟弟会有着这样的欲望。

“好吧好吧。但在一切之前，我怎么知道你这个满口谎言的小混蛋是不是又在欺骗我呢？”  
“别用那个词称呼我，路西法。我向父亲发誓，如果你满足了我的欲望，我不会让那个警探牵扯到我们之间的事里。怎么样？”  
“那你还在等什么，弟弟？答案当然是YES。”

路西法看了看身下兄弟脸上的疤痕，亲吻着溢出的血液，带着铁锈味的腥甜缠绕着他的舌尖，他顺着伤口缓缓向下，停在了米迦勒的嘴角边。米迦勒微微侧头含住他的嘴唇，有些生疏地吸吮着路西法的唇瓣，他撕扯着路西法的皮肉，如同想要在他的表面撕开一道口子，好让他将几千年来的怨恨注入他的内心。

路西法闷笑一声，再次得到了米迦勒略带威胁的眼神，只能无奈地耸耸肩，引导着米迦勒的动作。他略带指导性质地主动将舌头伸入米迦勒的口腔，挑逗几下对方的舌尖，引着米迦勒的舌尖探进自己的口腔。米迦勒跟随着路西法的动作探入他的口腔，起初是试探般地同路西法的舌尖纠缠，随后是一场追逐游戏。他追赶着路西法的舌尖，将它吸吮入自己的口中，随后放松力道，狠狠地咬上一下。齿间温暖柔软的舌尖吃痛，挣扎着想要逃离他的追赶，但他确实将它死死地咬着，直到路西法有些不满地瞪他。

米迦勒呼吸着路西法胸腔里的氧气，他们原先不需要摄取氧气，但这是在地球上，只有需要氧气的吻才更有意思。路西法看着身下的弟弟，感受着氧气逐渐缺少，他得换个姿势，才好不倒在哪块该死的钢琴碎片上。他微微偏侧重心，任由自己倒在米迦勒身边的一处空地上，随后是位置的颠倒。他们就像是镜像，现在只像是将一面镜子翻转了一下罢了。米迦勒顺着路西法的动作跨坐在他的身上，随着唇瓣的分开，米迦勒心中的平静再次躁动起来。他想要触碰他、占有他、操死他，该死的路西法永远能够轻易地引起他的欲望，即便有时只是无心之举，没有人会放过这样一个温顺的魔鬼。即便他的衣衫和发丝凌乱，这一刻他似乎还是那个萨缪尔，让他产生冒犯他的冲动。

“你比我想象中学得快多了，弟弟。”  
“没必要惊讶，哥哥。我的学习能力从来不差，不过是你从没发现罢了。”  
“虽然我不想这样说，但还是-哦，爸爸。米迦勒，别再继续强调我以前对你的忽略了。”

米迦勒贪婪地看着身下的哥哥，用着意义不明的笑声回应了路西法的抱怨。他看着那件满是血渍和灰尘的衬衫，以及那件薄布下的肉体。他的指尖将路西法身上的衬衫脱去，眼神黏着在路西法赤裸着的胸膛上，目光舔舐着每一寸的皮肤，停留在胸前红润的乳头上。欲望在他的大脑中叫嚣，占有欲在他的耳边低语。米迦勒从喉间发出几声沙哑的笑声，伸手揉捏着他胸前的两点，俯身吸吮玩弄着它们。他的舌尖挑逗着乳头，牙齿轻轻地撕咬着它们，直到乳头充血坚硬时才缓缓放开它们。

“我想你不需要更多前戏和润滑，对吧？”  
“啊哈-我不介意来点疼痛的快感，兄弟。”  
“很好，哥哥。”

米迦勒的手指从路西法的乳头向下滑去，指甲有意无意地刮弄了一下乳尖，路西法的呼吸不由一窒。米迦勒看着他的反应，有些满足地勾起笑容，眼中的阴郁与兽性愈加深沉，手掌滑过路西法腰侧，引得他露出放松的神色，随后确实迅速扶上了路西法已经有些勃起的阴茎上。米迦勒能清晰地感觉到他的指腹下的硬物，他摩挲着西装裤的拉链，金属的拉链在他的刮挠下摩擦着路西法的阴茎，微微的刺痛让路西法的神经更加紧绷，随之就是一阵阵试图脱开束缚的感觉，但这对于他来说算不上什么。

“要是让我来，我不会这么干，迈克。这样带来的快感甚至比不上低温电击棒接触皮肤。试试在后面做点动作，刚上路的男孩。”  
“闭嘴，路西法。我有我的一套方法…”  
“又或者只是在想象中？”  
“该死，别逼我不遵守承诺。”

路西法想到那个交易时，不由开始忌惮米迦勒撕毁协议，有些不情愿地将那些俏皮话吞回嗓子里，等着米迦勒安排他的身体下一步该遭受什么。米迦勒满意地看着顺从的路西法，决定听取他的建议，就这样晾着路西法的阴茎。米迦勒环住路西法的腰，将手掌放在路西法腰后的皮肤上，路西法会意地微微翻转身体，让米迦勒的动作更加方便。米迦勒将手掌滑入狭小的空间内，他抚摸着路西法的臀肉，指尖触及到他的后穴，坏心眼地刮蹭几下，引着路西法喉间发出阵阵低笑。

米迦勒的指尖直直地捅入路西法的后穴，他紧绷的肌肉确实造成了不小的阻力，但他发出了痛呼和脏话满足了米迦勒的报复心，他将手指在甬道里转了转，略长的指甲不时刮过里面的软肉，让路西法忍不住扭动了几下身体。路西法感受着肠道里的手指和不时带来的刺痛，有些好笑地骂了几句，这样的程度让他高潮都不够。

米迦勒在路西法的耳边低语，手上的动作仍在继续。他搅动着小穴里的手指，让他的手指染上充足的肠液，然后缓缓退出这根手指。路西法感受着体内的异物退去，微微放松下来，喘着气。他开始有些热了，各种意义上。不容他利用这些时间考虑现在的情况，米迦勒第二根手指也加入了，在路西法的肠液的润滑下，所受到的阻隔也小的多，但这仍让路西法本能地微微颤抖。即便路西法对于性爱怎样了解，和天使做这只会是第一次，更别说是自己的双胞胎弟弟。这真的太糟了。

路西法的身体在轻颤，他的眉头微微皱起，路西法很快适应了身后的异物感，他用那双黑色的眼眸看着米迦勒，大口大口喘息着，嘴唇嫣红、湿润。米迦勒看着他，不自觉的放轻了动作，手指周围的内壁紧致柔软，简直就像被炽热的口腔包裹一样，米迦勒微微摸索就找到了那个微微突出的柔软，他的指尖顶弄着、按摩着它，引出更多肠液。痛被痒取代，引出空虚的不满，米迦勒低头衔住他挺立乳尖，路西法自己碰着前端，一声一声愉悦的呻吟，他的唇蹭过去，甜腻滚热。

“进入我，迈克。”

米迦勒不再满足单纯的挑逗，他又怎么能在魔鬼面前忍着欲望呢？在听到路西法的声音之后，便不再忍耐。米迦勒一把将路西法的裤子皮带抽走，脱下了他的裤子，路西法的阴茎早就呼之欲出，一下子失去了束缚便高高耸起。米迦勒解开自己的裤带，顶在他的后庭上一鼓作气刺了进去，动作快得让路西法不自禁地抽搐了一下。米迦勒的阴茎很大，他们的身体完全一致，但进入时并没给他带来太大的伤害，有些肿胀，但更多的是快感，那是之前达不到的感觉，他们的身体这样的相似，米迦勒知道他的一切“弱点”，而他在这一瞬间也明白了米迦勒的感受。

也许这就是共情。共情就是得在性爱时才有妙用，路西法这样想着。

米迦勒用下体冲撞着路西法的后穴，即便那同样令他痛苦，但这相较于看到这个沐浴在所有人目光中的兄长呜咽的诱惑而言不值一提。路西法挑着眉看着身上的弟弟，他的下体在自己的后穴毫无章法地冲撞，疼痛一时间超越了性欲，他能够清楚地感受到每一次进入时的艰涩，和每周都和自己紧密相处的他人下体如今的坚挺。米迦勒的每一次进入就是充分的，他挺起腰将坚挺一下送入最深处，在这样突然的刺激下穴肉咬紧了体内的坚挺，肠液开始加速分泌，后穴中的抽动越来越顺畅。他的动作却越来越快，他的胯部撞击着路西法的臀部，混着后穴的液体，在粘稠的声音中前后抽动着。

路西法双唇微张着，急促地喘着气，试图通过气体的交换令有些混乱的大脑清醒。紧张的颈间肌肉间最终还是发出了些闷哼。米迦勒嘲弄地笑出了声，一股热流从他的阴茎中喷出，身后的羽翼随着展开。随之，路西法的身体一颤，翅膀跟着展开，洁白的羽翼刺疼了米迦勒的眼睛，他看着那对特殊的翅膀，有些兴趣缺缺地从路西法的穴口中退出。他站起身提起裤子，俯视着仍旧俯卧在地上的兄长，强行扯出一丝笑意。

他俯身凑在路西法耳边，带着喉间的笑意低语，“你向来不怎么会共情，洛杉矶改变了你。但要我说，你永远还是你，你从来没把除了那个人类以外的人真正放在心上。但我决定勉强承认这个交易。”

路西法将翅膀收起，将裤子和身上的衣物彻底脱去，他就这样站在米迦勒的面前，身后的落地窗逐渐露出一丝黎明的光亮，“要我说，你也永远是那个你，你永远满口谎言，我又怎么能吃到你是否会在交易上撒谎呢？”

“不，谎言不适合出现在今夜，哥哥。”  
“现在天亮了，迈克。我该去洗个澡，准备去警局了，你最好回银城去。”

“是的，天亮了。我会回去的。”

(完)


End file.
